Jumping through my favorite anime shows?
by Nightrave1726
Summary: Riley Ikaru thought that she didn't belong in this world. Her "parent" Treated her like garbage and called her a demon. But when she suddenly dies protecting her brother what happens when she pops out in her favorite anime shows? and will it stop? it wont just be the 2 anime shows it includes Naruto, FMA, SAO, Soul E, Tenkai, PPGZ, More inside. I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE ANIMES!
1. A small Pre-chapter

All Riley Ikaru knew was she was dead. D.E.A.D. It was cold and dark and she was numb all over, but most of all she was scared.

~Flashback~

"Peter!" A young teenage girl called out. She had long dark brown hair with her bangs covering her right eye. Her left eye was sky blue and she had a birthmark shaped like a crescent moon on her left cheek. A boy around 8 years old turned around to his older sister. He had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. "What?" The boy asked. The girl came up to him, "Peter your not allowed to walk into the street a car could've hit you for petes sake!" She scolded. "Sorry..." He muttered. The young girl sighed. "Its alright, but come on we need to get home before Father finds out." She said while dragging the young boy back to their hell called home.


	2. The Death of an angel and a devil

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" A man around 40 yelled at the young brunettes. "Were sorry father we just went out to get-" The brunette girl started only to get slapped. "NO EXCUSES YOU BITCH!" The man roared. Peter ran to his sister's aid. "Riley! are you ok?" He asked. Riley slowly nodded her head. "AND YOU! I SHOUD LOCK YOU IN THE BASEMENT AGAIN!" The man roared at the young boy. He coward in fear. The man was about to hit him, but Riley grabbed his arm. "don't.. touch... HIM!" She growled. She tightened her hold on the man. He screamed in pain. Then he kicked the girl in the stomach. Causing her to let go. "YOU LITTLE SLUT! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THIS LITTLE BRAT!" He yelled at her. She winced and growled. The man was clearly drunk. His breath reaked of alcohol and cigarettes. He then grabbed a kitchen knife and threw it at the girl. She barely dodged with wide eyes. She stared at the knife. The man laughed. Then he threw another hitting her arm. She screamed in pain. The man laughed even louder then threw another hitting her leg. She screeched. Then fell to the ground in a pool of blood. She whimpered. "Finally you will DIE!" He laughed while yelling. Riley's vision was disappearing she slowly closed her eyes until...

"RILEY!" Peter screamed. Riley's eyes shot open right when the man threw a knife at Peter. Riley sprinted into action. Jumping in front of peter and taking the knife in her stomach. "RILEY! NO RILEY!" Peter yelled. Riley fell to the ground. Ready to die. She smiled at her brother. The man laughed at her pain and threw another knife. Riley caught it in her hand. She glared at the man then got up. She stumbled but was able to run forward. She stabbed the man in the cold heart of his. The man screamed in pain and backed away. "You... b-bitch.." He said before collapsing. Riley fell to her knees. Peter ran to her side. "No riley you can't die! Please don't leave me..." He said. Riley smiled at him. "Promise me you'll grow strong Peter... Be brave for me brother... I love you..." She said before her eyelids closed...

Forever.

**An: Hey guys this isn't the end for Riley don't worry :)**

**R & R!**


	3. Mom? Dad?

Darkness. That was all riley could see. She was in darkness. There was also cold. It was so cold. 'a-am.. am i dead?' She thought. "No child you are not." A voice said. Then in a flash of light 2 people come down. A women with long Midnight black hair and crimson eyes and a man with Red hair and blue eyes. "Hello my daughter." the woman said. Riley was shocked. "M-mom?" She stuttered. The woman nodded. "Yes my child."She said. the woman smiled letting a tear of happiness slip. Then The woman rushed over to Riley capturing her in a hug. Riley stiffened at first, but slowly hugged her back. Then the man came over and joined the hug too. "Im so sorry my child for making you live in that world.." The woman said. "Wait what do you mean 'that world'" Riley asked. "We all live in different worlds you lived in the "real" world, but there are other worlds. Have you ever heard of anime?" Of course Riley knew what anime was, Hell she LIVED it. She loved it. She used to watch it all the time with her brother when they were allowed to. So she nodded her head. Then a bright light flashed. "Its time for us to go.." The woman said sadly. "But first my child you have a special gift." Riley blinked. "You can jump worlds, even at your command. And each world you jump you receive a power that makes you stronger then anyone in that world. Use it wisely use it well." The man said. "C-can I see Peter?" Riley asked hesitantly. "No. you will never return to the real world. i am sorry my child." Riley looked at the black ground. Never see Peter again? Can she do that? "Goodbye my child I will see you again." The woman said giving Riley one last kiss on the head. "Bye..." The man gave Riley a hug before going hand in hand with the woman and in a flash of light they were gone. Riley let things be processed. "Ok so I can jump worlds?" She asked herself. Before she could protest another flash of light came out. Then everything went black.

**An: Yes! I finished!**

**Hey guys I know these chapters are short but im trying my best...**

**It will get better as the story gos along.. I hope...**

**So just bear with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Riley Pov~

Ouch. Thats what I thought when I came to. Ouch. Man this ground hurts a lot. I opened my eyes to look up and see a... Moon-thingy? It had a face and was bleeding. Where am I? I started to get up. When I did I walked around trying to figure out where I am. When I walked around I saw a mirror shop. There at the mirror shop window was Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans. O.M.F.G. IM IN SOUL EATER! Back home I watched every single episode with... Peter... But anyways I walked over to my idols. Not noticing how I looked. "Excuse me... where am I?" I asked. Maka turned around. "Your in Death city how could you not know?" She asked. "I don't know I just popped in an alley and I don't know what to do..." Ah the good ol' 'I don't know where i am' Trick. Yes I was faking. "Well.. thats strange... Come with us to lord death." I blinked freaking out inside. LORD DEATH?! YES! "Uhm whos lord deat?" "No lord DEATH." "What?! He's gonna KILL me?!" "No! Of course not!" "But he's lord DEATH!" Then a hand caught my wrist. I looked over to see Soul in all his coolness glory. "Lord death is just a title ok? Just come with us.." He said in his seductive tone. Then I realized what he was trying to do. "Megaa... CHOP!" Then I chopped Soul Eater Evans. Lolz. He staggered back holding his head. "OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" "FOR USING YOUR SEDUCTION VOICE LIKE YOU USE TO MOLEST GIRLS MOLESTER!" "WHAT?!" "YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" "IM NOT A MOLESTER!" "PROVE IT!" "HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?!" "Uhm... 15?" "16!" "Whatever." Maka got a tick mark. "WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" She yelled. Then I couldn't feel my head. "Owww... Fine i'll go to Lord Death... but if I die Im gonna haunt you 2." I said walking to where Maka and Soul were.

~At the death room~

"Hey hey hey! nice to see you guys! How things been?" The shinigami said bouncing. "We completed our mission." Maka said. "Alright good job!" "But Lord Death we found this girl on the streets not knowing where she was." Lord Death looked at me. "...Hi?" I said... STUPID. Im so stupid! "Thank you Maka, Soul. This girl will enroll in the academy." WHAT?! "Excuse me... What?" I said. "She will have to share a house with Kid. Im sure he wouldn't mind." What?! Im sharing a house with THE Death the Kid?! Soooo cool! "What is your name?" Lord D. asked me. Name.. should I tell them my real name? "My name is... uh... Riley Flames." Hell why not. Its my first name without a last name. "Ok ms. Flames would you like something else to wear and then I'll call up Kid." I bowed. "Arigato Lord D.-San." He sweatdropped. "No formalities please..." I stood up and smiled. "Ok Lord D-kun!" So I went to the bathroom with the new clothes Maka gave me. And I finally looked in the mirror. Plus I did the only thing a normal person could do. I screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" My hair went from Dark brown to Midnight black like the womans hair and at the tips were crimson flames. My bangs were still covering my left eye and it was still Sky blue but when I pulled my hair back to see my other eye it was crimson red. And I had a crescent moon shaped birthmark on my left cheek. My clothes were in rags and blood stained. And I couldn't find my stab Marks... I figured mom would heal them. So I quickly got changed into some Jeans and a black shirt and some black sneakers. Then I went to the Death room.

**An: See getting sorta better...?**

**Anyways pls read and review and Pm me if you have any questions!**

**See ya later**


	5. Death the Kid?

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE ANIMES AND IF I DID IT WOULD BE ALOT DIFFERENT OR ANY OF THE SONGS I PUT IN! :)**

Riley Pov~

When I reached the Death room there in black and white stood Death the Kid. DAMN HE'S HAWT. I held back a blush. BUT NOT AS HAWT AS SOUL. Shut up! "Ah Riley-chan nice of you to join us." Shinigami-kun said bouncing around. I nodded. "Now Kid will take you to your room and you can go shopping later on." I bowed again. "Arigato Shinigami-kun!" I said with a smile. Then Kid led me to his house. Oh wait im sorry I meant MANSION. So cool! He led me through the mansion which was very classy. "This is the kitchen." He said pointing to the black and white tiled room. We went all throught the house until he came to my room. "This is your room. have fun and we will go out shopping later on." Then he disappeared. I smiled wide. This is great! Then behind me on the bed a flash of light. I looked around and saw my laptop, phone, sketch pad, guitar, and a note.

**Thought you would need this back. Use it wisely. **

~M&D

I smiled. Then I picked up my guitar and started to sing.

Kid Pov~

I stood outside the strange girl's door. Why did my father trust her so easily and should I trust her. I started to think deeper before I heard someone singing.

_"Before I fall... _

_Too fast.. kiss me quick.._

_but make it last.._ _Cuz I want to see how badly this would hurt me when we say goodbye.. Keep it sweet.. keep it slow.. let the future pass and don't let go... _

_But your so hypnotizing you got me laughing while I sing you got me smiling in my sleep. and i can see this unraveling your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me."_

Her voice sounded so sad but so beautiful...

**OooO CLIFFIE!**

**don't hate me but don't worry more to come soon!**


	6. Hopping for the second time?

Riley Pov~

I grabbed my iphone and headphones and headed to the living room. I crashed on the couch waiting for Kid and the thompson sisters to get here. I turned on the music and hummed along. I was listening to Avril Lavinge's Rock n roll (AN: I dont own the song) Until Kid finally decided to show up wearing his normal formal suit. I made the tsking noise and he perked up. "What is it unsymmetrical?" He franticly asked. "No its just we're going to the mall which means people put on something casual instead of formal wear..." I started. He seemed to know where I was going with this and quickly shook his head. I laughed and got up from the couch walking over to him. I dragged him upstairs despite his cries. I kicked open the door. Then I threw him on the bed and told him to sit. "Ok lets see what you have..." I said looking through the cabinet. All he had were formal suits except for a white t-shirt and black jeans. Then I found a black sweatshirt and some white sneakers. I threw the clothes at him. "And don't come out with any other clothes on or i'll pound ya!" I sang closing the door behind me. I laughed when the door closed. This is fun! After about 5 or so minutes he came out with the clothes looking rather flustered. "Aww is chibigami-kun embarrassed?" I playfully asked. "Chibigami?" He questioned. "Yeah 'chibi' meaning small and 'gami' from shinigami!" I said smiling. Then I grabbed his hand and off we went.

The mall was huge! Like twice the size of my old scool! I glanced around in awe as Kid took me to a shop called "Hot stuff" Inside I saw really cool clothes and he said he was paying so... "Shopping spree!" I yelled diving into the clothe racks.

Kid Pov~

This girl was very strange. At first she barely talked about anything but now shes full of life. Weird. She pranced about the shop picking out outfits. She seemed pretty non-dangerous to me but i wasn't sure. Finally she picked out at least 10 good outfits and then headed to the checkout line. I paid the bill and off we went. with her carrying 5 bags and me carrying 8 heavy bags. I said At least 10 right? She hummed a tune as we walked home.

Riley Pov~

We arrived at The death mansion and I took my bags from Kid. "Arigato Chibigami-kun" I said before heading to my room. When I got there I put the clothes in the drawers except for one outfit which I put on. I had jean shorts on with a black shirt that had a skull on it. I put on black shoes and white socks before putting my hair in a pony tail. I smiled at my choice of outfit before putting on skull earrings that swung around. I smiled and laid on my bed. Not excepting to fall asleep.

"Hey you alright kid?" A new voice asked me. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Iruka from Naruto. So I did the most appropriate thing to do. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. He covered his ears. "Argh be quiet I didn't mean to startle you!" I calmed down realizing what had happened. I jumped worlds. So I was in Naruto now... SOO COOL! "Uhm w-where am I?" I asked pretending to be scared. "You don't know?!" Iruka said. I nodded. "Your in Konoha." He said picking me off the ground. "Ko-no-ha?" I said. "Yes Konoha now come with me I'm gonna take you to see Hokage-sama." I nodded following him. I looked around Konoha with a smiled on my face. This was so cool I could see the hokage mountain from here! As we reached the Hokage's office I began to become nervous. What if they don't except me like Lord D, Did? When the Hokage saw me he looked at Iruka. "Why have you brought me a young girl Iruka?" "Lord Hokage I just was taking a walk and I saw her just pop out of nowhere!" As he said that the hokage smiled. "What is your name little one..?" I got a tick mark. "Who are you calling little im 15 yea-" I stopped and looked in the windows reflection. I was wearing the same clothes except I was shorter and younger and... 12?! I jumped back from the window. Why am I 12 years old?! Oh... as I jump worlds I become a different age I get it... Cool. "Uhm Im sorry Hokage-sama my name is..." Think Riley whats a japanees name..." My name is Riko... Ikaru." I said. Hell why not. "Riko... you will enroll in the academy in Iruka's class." My mouth dropped. "The graduation test is coming up I hope you do well." I smiled wide. "Arigato Hokage-sama!" Iruka led me out of the office. I still had my big grin. Then in a puff of smoke Kakashi was in front of me. "Oh Kakashi nice to see you!" Iruka said. "Si this is the kid Im supposed to take care of?" I got anothe rtick mark. "Who are you calling a Kid you little overobbsessed pervert!" I said. He had a bored look on his face. "Im Kakashi Hatake your care taker." Oh boy.

**An: Better? Yes? no?**

**Shes gonna hop alot so prepare yourselves for the worst!**


	7. Meeting the Main character!

**An: Ok guys this is the 7****th**** chapter I hope it's better… :)**

**Naruto: It'll be better believe it!**

**Sasuke: shut up dobe**

**Sakura: Yeah Naruto your too loud**

**Naruto: Shut up teme!**

**Riley: All of you shut up or I'll cut off your heads!**

**Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura: …..**

**Riley: ok Night its all yours.**

**An: Thank you Riley Anyways lets go! Allonsy!**

**Riley Pov~**

"Your my Gaurdian?" I asked just to make sure. "Yup. So common lets go." Kakashi said. I reluctantly followed him. We walked for a while until we reached a large building. I followed Kakashi up to his apartment and settled down. "Your room is next to mine so don't go sneaking off." He warned. "Yes your majesty." I said in a mock sort of tone. He nodded and went off to finish his damn perverted book. I will burn that book one day! I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to what I looked like. I had longer Midnight black hair with white tips instead of red ones like in soul eater. I also had the same eye colors. Red on the right one which would be covered from now on. I don't want people thinking I'm a weirdo. So I kept out my Sky blue one. Although I still had my birthmark on my left cheek. I think it's weird to look like a crescent moon I wonder why It would still be there. I walked over to Kakashi's room after I looked at myself. "Kaka! Can I go shopping for some clothes?" I said knocking on the door. "Sure sure theres some money on the table! Don't spend it all!" "Yeah yeah whatever." I answered. I walked into the kitchen and got the money. I walked out the door and headed to town. 'This is so exciting!' I THOUGHT TO MYSELF. 'Im in Naruto and I have a home and I get to go to the academy and meet Naruto and Sasuke and… Sakura… ugh. I've never liked Sakura. She would just sit on the sidelinges and be useless and obsess over Sasuke. She was always so mean to Naruto too!

I was so caught in thought that I bumped into someone. "Oof!" I fell. "Are you ok?! Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going and-" The guy stopped. I opened my eyes and in front of me was THE Naruto Uzamaki. He was flustered, but he was in his usual outfit, orange jumpsuit, blue sandals, and his cute whiskers. His blonde hair was shaggy and spikey like in the anime. I smiled and had to resist not glomping him. "H-hi… My name is n-NARUTO Uzamaki…" He stuttered. "My name is Riko Ikaru. Nice to meet you Naruto!" I said grinning. He was about to turn away but before He could I grabbed his jumpsuit sleeve. "Hey Naruto Im new here and I planned on going shopping for clothes and maybe get some lunch… you.. wanna come with me?" I asked. He smiled wide, but then deflated. "but Riko-chan… people don't come near me because I' a monster…" He said. I bonked him on the head. "You are not a monster! Naruto people are just being idiots! You don't look like a monster and you don't act like a monster so your not a monster!" I said. He started to smile again. "So come on Naruto lets go!" I said. So then all day we were walking around looking at places and I did some shopping. I got a pair of fingerless gloves, a mask like kakashi, some shirts and pants, and a pair of sandals. I noticed Naruto didn't have his leaf headband yet which means I didn't miss the graduation test. I smiled at his enthusiasm through out the day. In the end Naruto took me to Ichiruka's Ramen place. I ordered 2 bowls for Naruto and one for me. He can EAT. He ate the 2 bowls as fast as It took me to eat one bowl! I paid for the Ramen and then Naruto walked me home. "Thanks for today Naruto-kun!" I said when we reached my house. Or Kaka's apartment. "No problem Riko-chan!" He said. I grinned and hugged him before he left. He stiffened before hugging me back. "Naruto whatever you do don't trust Mizuki-sensai…" I whispered. "Why?" "Just don't." I said before going inside. I went upstairs and sat on my bed. I put my new clothes in the drawers and laid and my bed falling asleep.


	8. Meeting the cast

**Nightrave: Sup guys heres another chapter! ^_^**

**Naruto: Nightrave-chan where were you? **

**Nightrave: Sorry I had some school stuff and I had to up my grades… **

**Sakura: Whatever as long as me and Sasuke-kun are together.**

**Nightrave: … What? Who told Sakura that?**

**Sakura: I do get Sasuke-kun right?**

**Nightrave: *Whistles***

**Sakura: Nightrave….. **

**Nightrave: Uhm.. Yes… maybe… no.**

**Sakura: Omg I HATE YOU GIVE ME THE SCRIPT!  
Nightrave: NO! Leave me alone! *Runs away***

**~Riko~**

"Class we have a new student today. Please come in." Iruka said. Breathe in and out. Ok here we go. I walked in and bowed in front of the class. "Ohayo, My name is Riko Ikaru. Please be kind to me." I said before looking up. I saw the girls who looked like they were gonna kill me. The boys had freaking hearts in their eyes. Except for Sasuke of course. "Any questions?" Iruka asked. I sent him s death glare. He only smiled.

"Where did you live before Konoha?"

"….A place."

"How old are you?"  
"12 ½"

"What clan do you come from?"

"A clan." I smirked.

"Who are your parents?"

I didn't answer that question.

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yes."

Then a certain Blonde and pinkette jumped from their seats.

"WHO DO YOU LIKE IN THIS CLASS?!" They basically yelled.

I smiled. "Naruto-kun!" I said.

The class sweatdropped.

"And theres also Shikamaru-kun, Kiba-kun, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan, and Choji-kun!" I said.

Ino blinked and sat down.

Sakura had a huge tick mark on her forehead.

"Ok Riko go take a seat by Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand."

I looked around the class and saw a hand raised. So I sat down next to Duckbutt.

I turned around to Ino and smiled. "Don't worry Ino-chan I don't like Duckbutt. I just want to be friends?" I asked. She blinked and smiled back. "Ok Riko-chan!"

We chatted and smiled and had a good time before I noticed that class was over. "Well I have to get home. Bye Ino-chan!" "Bye Riko-chan!"

I walked home. "Hey you." I turned around and saw the person I least expected. There stood Sasuke duckbutt Uchiha.

"What is it?" I demanded.

"Who are your parents?" He asked.

I froze.

"They… are…" I started and he looked curious and anticipated for my answer. I shook my head.

"None of your business Duckbutt!" I said before running off. I turned around and saw Sasuke looking pissed off and confused. I finally made it home. "Kaka! Im home." I announced. I plopped down on the couch. I looked down at my clothes. I had a white shirt on with a black belt around the top that held two knives. I also had black pants with knives in the pouches and shuriken. I was about to look for Kaka but then a bright light came from behind me and there was a long beautiful Katana. It had a black blade and a pure white handle. On the handle was also my name in Japanese. I smiled wide. "Thanks Mom, Dad." I whispered. I touched the blade. It was cool against my skin. I placed it around My belt and went to Kaka's room. "Kaka what are you-" I was cut off when I saw Iruka-sensai and The Hokage in kaka's room with him. "Oh hey Riko didn't notice you got home." He said scratching his neck. "Just now. Whats up?" The Hokage came forwards. "Riko I want you to take your graduation test early." He said. I nodded. Iruka smiled. "Ok Riko just do the transformation jutsu and the doppleganger jutsu the you'll be done." I nodded. I made the right handsigns and let chakra flow out before a puff of smoke was created and there stood 20 clones. The guys eyes widened. "Whoops…" I said nervously. "Ok now please do the transformation jutsu." Iruka said recovering. I nodded and did the other handsigns. I let the right amount of chakra go and thought about what I wanted to transform into. Then poof.

~Iruka~

Riko did the handsigns and with a puff of smoke there stood a woman with long raven hair and crimson eyes. She had porcelain skin and high cheek bones. But that was…. "Hokage-sama isn't that.." Kakashi started. The Hokage put a hand up. Then nodded at Riko. "Good job Riko." She transformed back.

~Riko~

They gave me a black headband with the leaf symbol. I smiled and wrapped it around my forehead. "Arigato Hokage-sama! Iruka-sensai! Kaka-kun!" I said before walking to my room.

I looked at my reflection. I looked pretty good though. I looked at the clock that read 9:52. I yawned and put on a black t-shirt and some white shorts. The pulled my hair out of the pomytail and laid down in bed. I ended up falling asleep faster then I rememberd.

SCCRRREEEEECCCCHHHHH! I woke up and found myself not in a bedroom, but instead near a train station. I panted. I was still in pjs and I looked around and saw The one and only, Edward Elric.

Here we go again. I sighed. I went to push myself off the ground. But I ended up looking down at my arms. So I did the only normal thing. I screamed. "OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!" I panicked while touching my new metallic arm and leg. They were totally metal and I could move them… Oh my fucking god! Where's my arm?! Where's my Leg?!

I calmed down a little later and walked towards the train. I snuck through security and into the train. As soon as I got in I sighed. "Hey you!" I froze. "You there girl!" Shit.


End file.
